Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turbo chiller and a chiller system comprising the same and, more particularly, to a turbo chiller and a chiller system comprising the same capable of coping with various loads through modularization.
Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a turbo chiller is a device that performs heat exchange of chilled water and condensed water using a refrigerant. Such a turbo chiller includes a compressor, an evaporator, a condenser and an expansion valve.
The compressor may include an impeller configured to rotate by driving force of a driving motor, and a variable diffuser configured to convert kinetic energy of fluid discharged by rotation of the impeller into pressure energy.
Condensed water flows into or out of the condenser and is heated while flowing through the condenser. Chilled water flows into or out of the evaporator and is chilled while flowing through the evaporator. The chilled water is supplied to a system demanding chilled water.
The turbo chiller may have various capacities. The capacity of the turbo chiller corresponds to cooling power of a refrigerating system, that is, refrigerating capacity, and may be represented by refrigeration ton (RT). For example, the turbo chiller may have a capacity of 250 RT, 500 RT, 1000 RT, etc.
The turbo chiller may have various sizes according to capacity. In general, as the capacity of the turbo chiller is increased, the volume of the turbo chiller is also increased.
Typically, if the size of the turbo chiller installation space and the capacity of the turbo chiller are decided, the turbo chiller is individually manufactured based on the decided capacity and size of the installation space. However, because the turbo chiller is large-capacity equipment, it takes a relatively long time to manufacture, which causes low productivity and low responsiveness to market demands.